A tire having a tread portion provided with a plurality of blocks divided by main grooves and lateral grooves is proposed, for example, in Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-113066. In a tire having such a block pattern, it is known to increase groove volume in order to improve mud performance which is running performance on a soft road surface and the running performance on a wet road surface (hereinafter simply referred to as “wet performance”), for example.
However, if the groove volume is increased as described above, pattern rigidity of the tread portion is decreased, therefore, it is possible that steering stability on a dry road surface is deteriorated.